Good Luck Charlie, Bloody Edition 1
by Mysterious Hooded Man
Summary: Good Luck CHarlie turned into a suspenceful bloodbath


Good luck…Charlie

Series: It's just Charlie's juice…not blood

Epi: 1

WARNING: Blood, Violence, Coarse Language

**Chapter 1:**

**Teddy's Side: **"Yawn" I wake up to the thud of rain as I get up to go through another casual day in our house.

If you didn't know, I'm Teddy Duncan, second oldest in the family. Ever since my baby sister, Charlie (or Charlotte), was born our house is like hell. But to get away from all of the pandemonium of Dad dropping Charlie and Mom cursing up and down at dad for that exact fact as well as my brother PJ cranking his amp to 10 and "rocking" out downstairs with his bud, I decided to put together videos of funny occurrences or life lessons for Charlie's sake when she gets to be my age. So far it's been a fun experience, and I know Charlie will get a burst of laughter from some of it one day.

On the topic of Charlie's birth, my brother Gabe hasn't been taking it too well. He feels left out and I swear one of these days he'll murder the poor kid.

Anyways….*Ding Dong* "I'll get it!" I say

Spencer, the hottest, sexiest man on earth is coming over today…I can't wait! I run downstairs and swing open the door with furious speed.

"Hey Teddy" Spencer said

With a slight giggle I say "Heyyyy Spence. Come in quick, its pouring out there."

He walks in with a smile as the crack of thunder shakes the floor and a fierce bolt of lightning smashed into our front lawn, leaving a football sized hole in the grass and singeing everything within a 5 meter radius.

Spencer states, "Man Teddy, it's so dark outside it feels as if it's night."

I simply nod my head and escort him to my room.

**Chapter 2:**

I stretch my arms out after spending over 2 hours with Spencer, staring in his shiny, blue eyes, flirting with him. Suddenly, I hear a loud bang. My first thoughts were that it was thunder from the storm, but thinking back, it begins to sound like a firecracker, or a gunshot.

*Womp*, The lights go out. I go to reach for Spencer's hand, only to feel a cold, bloody, mauled Spencer.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream well over my voice box's capability. I try to speak out again, but all I feel is the waft of air struggling to retreat from my lungs. I realize that I've permanently damaged my voice.

I decide it's no use to call for help, so I move blindly around the room, scattering stuff around to reach for a flashlight. My hands wrap around a cylindrical tube, feel it, and switch on the light.

First thing I see is that my room is a massive mess. I move my flashlight around and come across Spencer's body. A small whimper comes out of me, as I stare at what used to be my boyfriend.

Spencer's body was completely torn apart. Flesh and limbs were hanging off of his body and splattered randomly around the room. His face seemed to be slashed up by a knife, while the rest of his body almost looked like he ate a grenade and it finally blew up. I move my flashlight around more till I stop the beam directly at the window. It was half open, and on it was a message spelled out by what I guess is Spencer's blood.

It says "Unfortunate isn't it? Leave your room now, I suggest it"

A chill runs down my spine as I start to believe that we've got a psychotic murderous deadly mentally unstable pyromaniac on the loose. I decide to listen to the advice and head to my room door.

I grasp my door handle and turn it; swing the door open and towering over me is the man who killed Spence. I stare into is eyes, which is covered by a mask, than I finally feel what happened to me when I opened the door. I look down at my stomach and see the murderers arm extended fully towards me, with the handle of a knife in his hand. The blade is sunken into my stomach fully, making it unable to be visible.

I drop to my knees. An immense amount of pain shoots through my nerves as I slowly start to vomit blood. Suddenly, after a deep, hysterical laugh from the masked murderer…I black out.

**Chapter 3**

**PJ's Side:** Well, as you know I was ROCKIN' out downstairs with my bud Emmett, when in the middle of my face melting guitar solo the power cut out. I heard Emmett say, "Yo dawg, this is AWESOME! It's so dark and friggin' scary. You wanna scare the sh*t out of Teddy bro?" My face instantly grew a smile and whispered to Emmett, "Hell ya man, it'll be so jokes bro"

We head to the staircase to go to the first floor when we hear the basement door ahead of us open. I grab Emmett by the shirt and pull him to a small space in between the heater.

I whisper into his ear, "What if it's not Teddy" He replies in a 'duh' kind of voice saying, "Dude, you're on crack man why wouldn't it be Teddy. Yo Teddy tell your brother to calm his ass down."

He walks out into the open, with his arms out wide implementing that there's no danger. I finally see the shadow formed behind him. I go to yell, but here a squeal in the darkness and a splat of liquid on my face as I see the shadow of Emmett drop to his knees, and I see a shadow of, maybe a machete or something similar stuck into his face.

I decide waiting in hiding is no use so I get up, but in that same second a pair of hands slam me back down hard on my butt. I'm completely petrified, hands shaking and a small noise comes out of me.

In a deep and raspy voice, the man behind me now says, "Oh, what a tragic accident over there with little Emmett, lucky for you it's a little different"

I reply, "w-w-w-what d-d-do you m-m-mean"

He says, "Oh my plans with you are much more fun."

I hear the unsheathing of a knife and a small laughter from the man. I feel the cold steel of the blade touch my cheek. The blade slides down my cheek, and the pain striking me with much might. He continues his painful surgical way of torture for five more minuets as I try to keep my cry to myself. Finally he lets go of me. I don't have enough energy to stay up so I drop to the floor. I watch as the figure standing above me ominously walks away, laughing as he does it. I stay there, sweat and blood trickle down my face. I slowly start loosing blood and I eventually find myself going unconscious, or perhaps dying.

**THE END OF PART 1!**

**JOIN NEXT TIME FOR WHO "HE" IS AND MORE SCARY PARANORMAL DEATHS!**


End file.
